1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire cutting discharging machining device and the method of the same, and especially to a wire cutting discharging machining device and the method for passing, modifying, and cutting wire automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art wire cutting discharging machining device, when a continuous path is to be machined, the operator need to pass the wire at the initial point of the machining. The wire is passed through an upper guide, a workpiece, a lower guide and finally to a drawing roller for discharging machining. When a predetermined path is complete, as the following machining path is to be used, the wire must be cut manually and then is moved to the initial point of the following machining path for penetration and machining. If the wire is broken in machining, then the deformed or curved wire must be removed manually and then the wire is penetrated again so that the wire can complete a continuous path to continue the machining operation.
Therefore, in the conventional way for wire cutting discharging machining device, other then in the initial operation, the wire must be operated manually, the operator is necessary monitored in the whole process for preventing the wire breaking in the process so as to effect the machining operation.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire cutting discharging machining method comprising the steps of feeding a wire to be machined to a plurality of guide blocks; detecting one end of the wire and positioning the end; driving the plurality of guide blocks and a parallel means which is connected to the plurality of guide blocks and is operated synchronously so as to vertically guide the wire to an upper guide; and feeding the wire continuously to a workpiece, and a lower guide to a drawing roller. When in the process of machining, if a wire is broken abruptly or a machining path is to be updated, then a wire end detecting device, a wire cutting means, a wire end clamping means can a wire pressing means are used to achieve the object of wire modification.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire cutting discharging machining device comprising: a feeding device for feeding a wire to be machined; a plurality of guide block for receiving the wire fed by the feeding device; a parallel means connected to the plurality of guide blocks and operated synchronously therewith; and a driving means for driving the parallel means and guide blocks to protrude out uniformly, guiding the wire to an upper guide so that after the wire passes through a workpiece to a drawing roller, thus, a wire travelling is complete.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.